Blind As a Wombat
by Bleedingheart2XLoLa
Summary: It all started with a dancing shark at a save the whales booth, a man who can turn into a dog, and most nefarious plan. Rabastan x OC slow burn


Hello everybody! I'm super psyched to embark on this story telling journey with you all and am so happy yall are willing to read this fic. This story is going to be a tale of whoopsies, funnies, awws, and moments where you will be totally blind sided. We shall grow together as one and sail the treacherous sea that I call procrastination. With you, my beautiful readers, by my side, there is no way I will fail or decide to go on a three year hiatus and promise to keep updating but continually string you along because I'm a lazy bastard that won't commit my time to wonderful humans who've become obsessed with a story and wait for an update that will never come, wasting their life away and slowly descending into abyss that leads them to becoming alcoholics and causing long term psychological problems that will impede them from ever forming another trusting relationship with another human which will lead to an early divorce in which their ex spouse takes the kids and the dog and they live their life as a lonely hermit with cats that only stick around for free food. You'll also find that spell check doesn't care is a sentence is actually a paragraph.

 **Fun Fact: Each chapter is titled after the song that inspired it. It's recommended to listen to said song as you read. In this chapter, it is best to start jamming when the radio comes out.**

Enjoy!

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero- Bonnie Tyler (cover by Jennifer Saunders if preferred)

* * *

It was a nice warm day in the middle of July.. There was a distinct scent of lavender in the air due to the large fields that peppered the rolling slopes around the town. It was a small but bustling town, and all the people were out at their monthly farmers market. Stalls surrounded the fountain in the square, people selling their homemade or home grown merchandise. The sound of gurgling water and children's laughter filled the air.

He fucking hated it. Children? Ew. Happiness? Even more ew. Happy _muggle_ children that had decided to park their little asses in front of him to play some ridiculous game about ducks and geese? This was his hell. He wiggled a bit in his bench, waiting for the appropriate time to approach the vendor nearest to him. His lord had sent him to retrieve some sort of dark artifact from this muggle. Apparently this particular vendor was well aware of the wizarding world, and would often sell rare items to those willing to spend a few galleons. How this man got his hands on these items, he didn't know or really care to.

He was told to only approach when the stall was free of other patrons, and that under no circumstance could he… dispose of the little muggle. He supposed all creatures had their uses, even those so far beneath him.

He glanced around the squared before settling his eyes on the small table at the front of the fountain. A bored woman with short dark hair sat there with a ridiculous dorsal fin hat on. She was leaning back against her chair and impassionedly throwing blue flyers out to the group of market goers. She yawned quietly and chunked a wad of flyers out to the crowd calling out "Save the Whales." There were a few other fin hats walking around the market chatting away to market goers handing out the same blue flyers. He heard another "Save the whales" call and a piece of paper rolled close to his foot, and he calmly picked it up glancing at it.

"Do you have a passion for marine life? Do you strive to protect the majestic creature that is the whale? Are you disgusted at the thought of eating whale? Well look no further! Save the Whales Eat Kale is an organization just for you! For just 1 pound a month, you can provide funding to the wonderful organization that strives to save the whales and become part of the Kaler's team! Join now and you will get a limited edition Save the Whale Eat Kale T-shirt! And a Save the Whale Eat Kale vest sweater! You can never have enough vest sweaters!"

He balled it back up and through it back on the ground. The rest was contact information for the current members that ran the organization. A whole 5 members in total. He growled a bit annoyed at the world and glanced back to his destination. Finally, it was clear. He made his way over to the stall and appraised the muggle running it. He was a short balding man with yellow teeth and a stained shirt.

"Yer Rodolphus eh? I was told that you would be coming to see me today. You were supposed tah be here an hour ago. I've got the order in my truck. I'll be right back." The man quickly made his way out of the market before Rodolphus could even open his mouth to speak. He let out a huff and turned around to lean against the stall, waiting oh so patiently. He watched as the whale women glanced off to the side of the market before rolling her eyes and leaning down to grab something from underneath the table.

Out came a large metallic radio of sorts, with large speakers on the front. She glanced off to her side once more and pressed the top button at the top of the speakers. The speakers burst out loud and fast music that quickly swallowed the sounds from the market and caught the attention of pretty much every person in the square. From the darkness of the shadow of the stalls emerged the figure of… a whale.

No not really a whale, a person in a whale suit. No, not even a whale suit, but a shark suit. The shark strutted toward the fountain, dramatically throwing its arms out to the beat, hitting a few people as it went by. It turned its back to the crowd once the _oohs_ started and began slowly bopping its tail fin to the beat and lifting its arms…. fins slowly in the air.

 _Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?_

The shark turned dramatically rhythmically shimming its shoulders and slowly pointing its fins to the crowd. The creature leaned down to its knees chopping its arms wildly as it went. It stood quickly and hugged itself dramatically and shook itself before throwing its arms up.

 _I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night._

With a sharp jerk, the shark gracefully leaped into the air… right into one of the stalls selling baking goods and flour. The merchant shrieked loudly and a now white tail fin emerged from the wreckage. Suddenly the shark sprung forth, like a great white catching a baby seal and stumbled back towards the stall. The music blared on.

… _Larger than life._

The shark caught the edge of the fountain with its fin and sprung back up body rolling to the music. It lifted one fin into the air rolling the other fin along with the music. The fins ran down the powdery body showcasing its sharky physique. It fist bumped and high kicked. Twirling proudly, fins stretched high, it jumped up before losing its balance and falling flat on its face.

 _I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!_

It slowly scrambled back to standing position shoulders heaving before jumping back up to bop to the beat. It quickly began pelvic thrusting, flour puffing off its body with every movement and slowly moved towards the bored woman in the chair. She scoffed when the shark got too close and slyly pushed the shark over. Right into the fountain.

 _I could swear there's someone somewhere watching me!_

The shark emerged from the gurgling water arms lifted high in the air, body still rolling to the music. It latched onto the small cherub spouting out water and wiggled its tail fin to the crowd. It leaped again splashing water onto the viewers who were to close. The bored woman's make up ran down her face and she sighed quietly while looking to the sky. But the shark wasn't done.

 _I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light!"_

The shark slipped and fell onto its back, floundering in the murky fountain water. The sound of coughing could be heard from the inside, before it finally straightened back up. The sharks flailing began once more. Kicking a leg fin up here and there and twirling in the fountains spray.

 _I need a hero!_

The big finale was here at last. It stumbled out of the fountain tripping and then sliding to its knee with both fins proudly in the air. Milky flour ran down its body and there was visible heaving in it shoulders. The music stopped and all that could be heard was the heavy panting coming from the shark. Rodolphus quickly shut his gaping mouth and stood up from his previous slouching position. Everyone else was utterly still and quiet until a shrill voice rang from the crowd.

"Joelle! What the absolute hell was that?" A large woman in a save the whale shirt wearing too much blue eye shadow quickly approached the dancing shark.

"It was quality entertainment, just like you asked." A heavy breathed shark answered.

"No. I said to find a cute costume to entertain the kids and take pictures with them!"

"Yeah! And I totally did two of those things. The pictures are coming next! I just had to warm them up."

"You. Are. Wearing. A. Shark. Suit! You absolute idiot!" The woman's voice became more shrill with every word.

The bored woman glanced up quickly. "What the hell did you except when giving a blind girl the freedom to pick out a costume?"

"A shark suit!? Lulu, you said it was a whale suit!"

The bored woman rolled her eyes. "Whale, shark. It's all the same thing."

The woman shrieked, "Whales are mammals! If you two can't take this organization seriously then you are out!"

"Seriously woman, you need to calm down. You have totally made a scene." The lady glared at the woman whom Rodolphus presumed was Lulu.

"That's it! You're done! Out of the group! You two aren't worthy of calling yourself Kalers!"

"Wait! No! Ms-"

"Good riddance. Nobody even likes kale and the only whale that profits from this group is you!" The shark turned to Lulu and gasped. One fin placed delicately on its forehead, seemingly faint.

The woman harrumphed, and turned quickly marching away from the two. The shark looked down. Fins hung low.

"Aww man, sorry Joe. I know how much this meant to you. I just hate the way she treats you."

"Its fine, she wasn't all that nice anyway. Help me out of the costume yah?" The market goers slowly moved on with their business, while the baker stared at the shambles that was his stall.

"If it's any consolation, I think you put on a great show." Lulu slowly zipped down the zipper on the sharks back, and helped the small person inside climb out. A young woman popped out. Her long dark hair was in array and had escaped the braid she put it in. She struggled out of the suit before turning to her friend, reaching out for a white and red cane that was handed to her. She snapped it open and walked with Lulu back to their table.

"Considering the fact I'm soaked and my body is in physical pain, I highly doubt it was a great show." Out of the suit, Rodolphus could hear a curious accent with a drawl. American it seemed.

"Nah pain and... liquids, always mean it's a good show!"

"Thanks Lu." The baker, red in his face approached the two girls.

Rodolphus turned back to the stall watching as the old man who seemed to have appeared from nowhere placed a box before him. It wasn't a very large box and it was incredibly light. He reached for the small pouch of money he carried before the old man quickly stopped him.

"There aint no need for that. Been paid already." The old man rudely snapped and turned towards the two girls currently being yelled at by obscenely angry baker, "Man those two. Some fine looking young ladies. If I was only a few years younger…"

Rodolphus shuddered before making his way back to his previous bench. His portkey wouldn't be due for another 20 minutes and he had no desire to explore this shit haven. He was still rather weak from his time spent in Azkaban and would much rather avoid being splinching.

"I'm very sorry sir. I promise to pay for it all!"

"You most definitely will pay for it all!" Lulu handed the man a flyer quickly stating that the sharks contact information was on it. The man practically snarled at them before stomping off.

"Honestly Joe, I have no idea why you would think it would be a good idea to dance in such a crowded area."

"I had practiced over and over and it was an artistic masterpiece."

"How would you know? You're blinder than an underground glow worm without its glow." Joe, as she was called, answered with a lifted eyebrow and gathered her large costume in her arms. "Well it's true. And you practiced without stalls and without the actual costume on."

"A horrible oversight on my part."

"Seriously though, I'm really concerned about you being on your own here. I mean, I know you're pretty self sufficient, but we are in a totally new place with different terrain and towns. And on top of that you're trying to get into a school that's a freaking magic!" Rodolphus perked up and listened in a little closer.

"Shh! Are you crazy? Someone could hear you!"

"Let them! They already think you're nuts."

"Look I'm totally ok. I just have to adapt to my new surroundings, which I've done like a crazy amount of times."

"Yeah that's because I've always been with you. Remember the time when you thought the dragon was a cow and tried to 'cuddle wuddle' it? You would be dragon shit right now if I wasn't there to stop you. You know that if they even do allow you in, they aren't going to allow me to attend your classes? I'm only allowed to help you in your academics outside of the classroom. They don't trust me enough to be around the others."

"That's just cause they don't know how delightful you are Lu."

"No, that's because unlike you, they are smart enough not to invite every dangerous creature they meet into their lives." Joe guffawed and waved her hand. "Seriously Joe. I was more comfortable with you going when you told me you had mastered _it_ , but you clearly showed me today that you totally haven't."

"There are a lot of people here, it gets fuzzy."

"And there will be more people in that old rickety death trap they call a castle. Not to mention constant magic strumming through the place. If you're fuzzy now, you'll only get fuzzier."

"I'm as smooth as a porpoise ill let you know!" Lulu slapped her arm. "Ow. Don't be a brat. Look I'll be fine. We've talked about this a million and one time. I have till the beginning of the school year to perfect it and if worse comes to worse, I'll just get a seeing eye dog or something."

"That school is dangerous for the average student. You're blind, dumb, and clumsy. You'll kill yourself and the dog."

"You're such an ass you know. And it wouldn't be a normal dog, it would be a magical dog. A magical dog for a magical school." The girl let out a giggle before hooking arms with her friend. The girls approached and Rodolphus finally got a good look at them. Lulu was a tall thin woman. Her dark hair was cut short and shaved on the sides. Her arms were covered in muggle tattoos and she looked annoyed. Everything about her screamed danger, and he couldn't help the chill that ran down his back as he glanced at her eyes. Ice cold.

Joe, on the other hand, smiled brightly at everything. Never looking at anything in particularly. He supposed this was due to her… impairment. Her eyes seemed to border on blue-gray, as if they couldn't decide what color they should be. She was dressed brightly and her wet brown hair was a mess in its braid.

"They don't even allow dogs in the school."

"Well then I better start practicing before my interview."

"Joe, I just don't think this is a good idea. We can get a tutor and-"

"No Lu. Granny is currently working with the ministry and I don't want to go back and leave her all alone. And I mean, this is where I'm from. I hardly know anything about it. Had I stayed, I would have attended Hogwarts anyways. And this might be my only chance to learn about-"

"Alright! Alright. I get it. We're here to stay. But you better work your ass off to get unfuzzed. I don't want to have to constantly be worried about you."

"I will! I promise I will. And even if that doesn't work out, i-I'll find a way to make it happen. If there's a will then there's a way! That's my motto! Oh yeah!" Joe squeezed Lu's arm before pulling her toward the edge of the square. "Oh Lu! I don't know why, but I just know everything will work out. I can't help but feeling like this is going to be the start of a great adventure!"

"Oh joy."

Rodolphus smirked as he watched the girls leave the square. He reached down to pick up the blue flyer. The name **JOELLE GRAY** stood out at the bottom of the sheet. His lord was going to be extremely pleased with him. A rough laugh came out from him. A few market goers gave him a dirty look and he quickly choked and coughed walking away from the crowd. He glanced back down to the flyer letting a dark smirk take hold of his face once more.

"If there's a will there's a way."

* * *

 **Hello everybody! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. I suppose I should go ahead and explain what should be expected from this story. So buckle up cause its personal story time!**

 **I'm currently going to college to become a teacher and am in the last stretch of it. One of the requirements to graduate is to take the SPED class, which I absolutely love because you learn how to help and teach students with learning disabilities and "handicaps" and so on. Anyways during one of my professors lectures, she brought up the topic about a girl who was born blind and who had just graduated from my college (and who I actually had a class with). She was telling us about how smart she was and how she had to basically learn life skills along with her normal academics when she was a kid. She even told us this story about how one of her life skills tests was her being dropped off in the middle of her hometown and had to find her way home by herself. Keep in mind that she has prosthetic eyes, so she's totally blind.**

 **I thought this was the coolest thing ever and just started thinking about how she had to do all the things we learned to do and then some. Then I got to wondering about whether or not there were any students who did have some form of special needs in the wizarding world. I looked it up, and found nothing about it. In a way this is my take on how a student who is blind would deal with the wizarding world and attending a school that doesn't readily have technology available to help her.**

 **Although I did do research on this subject, I am not an expert on being blind or helping people who are blind. I only know what google tells me. So if I get things wrong, let me know! A lot of the things I write about will be modified to fit a witch.**

 **This story is meant to be humorous, and the main character is meant to be super goofy and very positive. I in no way intend for this to be making fun of people who are blind.**

 **This story will be a slow- burn and will most likely be broken up into 3 parts. It is an OC x Rabastan story. I choose him, because he's a character that I can easily mold since he's not a big character in the series.**

 **This story will sort of follow harry potters, but its focus isn't mainly on the war. Rather it will be focusing on the main characters in my story and their development throughout. Although this is labeled as humor, there will be times that the story gets pretty serious. This is NOT a parody, so I will only** _ **slightly**_ **make fun of characters. And as I said before, this is not meant to be making fun of people who are blind.**

 **Anyways, sorry for that ridiculously long A/N. Let me know what you think about the prologue and whether I should continue writing. I love yalls feedback and really appreciate constructive criticism when it's given.**

 **~XoXo LoLa**


End file.
